Portland, Oregon
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Oregon | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Grimm | poi = 1534 Wilder Road; 418 Hildabrand; Sweetbriar Trail | 1st = }} Portland is an American city in the U.S. state of Oregon. It is part of the Pacific Northwest region of the country and is located in Clackamas, Multnomah and Washington Counties. The city was founded in 1845 and became an incorporated city in 1851. Points of Interest ; 1534 Wilder Road: 1534 Wilder Road is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. It is the home of the Rabe family (the Three Bears) and was featured in the second episode of season one, "Bears Will Be Bears". 1534 Wilder Road is the home of the Rabe family in the city of Portland, Oregon. The Rabes belong to an ancient Wesen race known as the Jagarbars, which are essentially were-bears. They are patterned after the children's story, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. The house itself is a lavish, yet rustic two-story home nestled deep in the woods, surrounded by 500 square miles of dense forest that was part of a wildlife preserve. Their only neighbors are a family known as the Colberts. The interior of the house is a veritible museum of aboriginal lore, with masks and totems decorating each room in honor of the bear spirits. Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears ; 418 Hildabrand: 418 Hildabrand is the home of Blutbad Eddie Monroe. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin first learned of the address when they suspected that Eddie might have been involved in the abduction of a young girl named Robin Howell. Members of the Portland police department raided Monroe's home, but were forced to let him go, after they realized that they did not have enough evidence on him to convict. Burkhardt returned to the house that night to find Eddie urinating on his own fence - marking his territory. The two had a brief altercation with one another, after which, Monroe confessed that he was a werewolf. However, being a "reformed" Blutbaden, he insisted that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping. Grimm: Pilot ; Munson Creek Falls: On Grimm, this was an area of Portland that was the hunting grounds of a blutbad serial killer postman. The murder of Sylvie Oster was linked to a string of unsolved cases that took place in Munson Creek Falls prior to the beginning of the series. ; Spruce Medical Center: The terminally ill Grimm known as Marie Kessler was admitted to Spruce Medical Center after being attacked by a Wesen named Hulda. She was tended to by a woman named Doctor Rose. Marie remained conscious long enough to pass the mantle of being a Grimm to her nephew, homicide detective Nick Burkhardt. Afterward, she slipped into a coma. A Wesen known as a Hexenbiest named Adalind Schade infiltrated the hospital as a physician with the intent of killing Marie before she could bestow too much information to Nick Burkhardt. Her plan was to inject Kessler with a syringe filled with spider poison, but Nick intervened, forcing Adalind to flee the scene. ; Sweetbriar Trail: Sweetbriar Trail is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. It was first seen in the series' pilot episode. Sweetbriar trail is a footpath located in Berekeley Park in Portland, Oregon. It runs near Talon Creek and is part of a college campus located on the site. In 2011, college student Sylvie Oster went jogging down Sweetbriar Trail in the early morning. She passed a curious porcelain figurine and stopped to inspect it. Just then, a Wesen known as a Blutbad attacked her and devoured her body. The only thing left behind was her iPod, which was playing "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin inspected the crime scene and came upon the iPod. They also found tracks made by the killer indicating that he wore a size-11 work boot. ; Voodoo Donuts: is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. Voodoo Donuts is the name of a local business specializing in the sale of pastries and likely other such related fare. Juliette Silverton brought some home to Nick Burkhardt, who took to the, quite voraciously. She jokingly warned him to stop being "such a cop". Films that take place in * Spiral (2007) TV shows that take place in * Grimm Characters from People who were born in * Carey Hayes * Chad Hayes * David DeCoteau * Gary Graver * Joel David Moore * Mitch Pileggi Notes * The 1992 comedy/slasher film Dr. Giggles was filmed in Portland, Oregon. IMDB; Dr. Giggles (1992); Filming locations. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Oregon